MIB III- Gaming for the first time
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: Agent K reflects on current events, beats Agent J in a co-op PS3 match and bonds with Agent J. Set after the events of MIB III. It is a bit of out character with K, but this is my early work and I'm experimenting. Normally these circumstances wouldn't happen but I wanted to correct K's lack of knowledge on what a Gameboy is or just gaming in general.


I have deprived him of a father, he knows that know. The least I can do is talk to him more, he has earned that much. Agent K reasoned with himself.

K was sitting on his arm chair reflecting on current events and gazing at the stars from one of the windows of his apartment.  
Having reached a decision, K dialled Agent J's phone number with his dial phone and waited.

"K?" J responded.

"Yes it's me. Are you busy at the moment Slick? K asked.

"No. Is this about work?" J replied curiously

"No, I just wanted to see you." K protested gruffly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my partner? The K _I_ know would never want to see me out of work hours" J asked suspiciously.  
K let out a low frustrated sigh, however J had heard it. Before K could reply J soothingly said.

"Chill K, I was only teasing. I'm in my apartment now. See you soon." J hung up the phone.

Upon hearing this K's lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk with J in fact he was looking forward to it.

However he had found hard it to communicate with J in the past, because the more that they talked to each other; the more he was reminded of what grief he had caused J.  
Now that the truth had been revealed however, K had decided to let go of some of the destructive regret and guilt that was consuming him and to allow himself to bond more with J and offer the only thing he could give; companionship.

After a quick drive with the LTD, K arrived at J's apartment.  
After taking the elevator, K walked over to J's apartment and knocked on the door.  
J opened the door. He was wearing dark baggy pants and a white tank top, he was smiling.

"Hey K, how you doin'? Come in." J greeted K.  
"

I am fine and yourself?" K replied automatically.

"I'm good, I'm just playing my game."

"Hey about that game of yours… I always wondered what the big fuss about it was. Can you teach me how to play it?" K said in a conceded tone.

J's eyes opened wide, his mouth spread into a big smile and let out a laugh of disbelief.

"You? Mr. living-under-a-rock wants to learn how to play PS3? I didn't think you would want to learn to play games after you _tried_ to play Pokemon."

"People can change Slick, besides that was a set up. You deliberately omitted the important details so you could watch me lose. But this time _I'm_ choosing the game."  
J chuckled.

"Alright man, take your pick, they're in the cabinet."

K walked over to the cabinet, crouched down, opened the cabinet door and started browsing.  
J's collection of PS3 games was impressive. He had many of the most popular PS3 games around, but to K they looked as unknown as a new alien species.  
After a quick browse he found what he was looking for. A game called "Red Dead Redemption." On the back of the box it said that it included a co-operative mode where players can herd cattle.

You'll be on my turf now Slick. You may know a lot about modern games but I know more about cattle than you'll ever know, K thought smugly  
Having been raised in Texas and having raised cattle there, K was confident that he could beat J at this game.  
K gave the box to J.

"I want to play this one."  
"Red Dead Redemption? Oh now I see why you chose it."

J opened the box, put the disc in and gave a second controller to K.  
He then explained K how to play it. The game then loaded. K chose the co-operative match involving the herding of cattle and initiated the game.

"Let's do this." K said in a determined voice, J simply grinned. A few minutes later and K had won. He had saved more cattle from the rustlers then J, and had beaten J at a game  
"That partner is how you play a game."

Unbeknownst to K, his stony mask was slipping. His face bore a small but genuine smile, his eyebrows were slightly raised and his eyes were opened a bit more than usual. He was happy for the first time in many years.

J looked shocked. His game inept partner had beaten him in a game.  
Being a good sport, J shook K's hand and congratulated him.

"K, have you herded cattle before?"

"All the time back in Texas."

"You never told me that you used to live in Texas."

"You never asked. There are a lot of things you don't know about me Slick, but I think it's time you learnt them."

J smiled, for the first time in 14 years K had finally decided to open up to him.

"Besides, you don't have much time to know more about me, unless we learn how to stop that meteor from destroying the earth in December."  
J's smile faded and he simply said a disappointed Oh.


End file.
